


Artist Needed!

by D2Envi



Series: Moral in Devil's Lair [1]
Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Artists, Developing Friendships, OC, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2Envi/pseuds/D2Envi
Summary: Satanick is woken from a particular dream. It inspires him to do something that nobody else bothered to do before him - 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙙𝙤 𝙬𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨.
Relationships: Envi/Satanick (Gray Garden), Satanick/Siralos (Gray Garden)
Series: Moral in Devil's Lair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897876
Kudos: 2





	1. Big Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a comfort story that will contain my persona in the future. I decided to let my imagination flow + writing is my guilty pleasure, just like art. It's also my first time writing from the actual character's face, apologies if some moments will seem waaaay too ooc in the future.
> 
> ♡ Also thank you, Rosedarkling, for inspiring & supporting me, I love you lots, Hunny ♡
> 
> Siralos in Missouri  
> https://twitter.com/UTAUTrashy/status/1298878800630030336

Envi didn't manage to find his Lord, which made his concern grow. Satanick didn't say a word about going somewhere, having a meeting with someone, or giving at least the slightest hint where he could be found.  
Yet, of course, Envi did consider the idea of him paying a visit to his little 'family'. He almost opened a portal to the Flame World, just right when he remembered ono place he forgot about – the library.  
He went to check if Lord Devil was here. To his surprise – he was. Fell asleep in one of the hammocks, with a book resting on his chest. It was the second time this happened ever.  
"Ah..here you are," Envi whispered to himself as he approached his Lord and stood next to him. Satanick looked very relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. So peaceful that Envi barely got this he courage to wake him up, since he didn't want to, yet had to. He bent over his Lord, gently placing his hand on Devil's shoulder, slightly shaking him. The hammock Satanick was lying in moved a little, due to Envi's motions. "Lord Devil, wake up, please," Envi said in a calm tone, hoping that this will work. "Mnn.." he could hear Satanick make a quiet sound, which after he covered his face, eyes specifically, with his arm. His subordinate stood next to him, waiting for any actions.

Satanick let out a quiet groan as he rubbed his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. He looked at Envi with his eyes barely open "...Is that you?" Satanick quietly asked Envi. His question confused the demon a little. "Yes, It's me," He replied. "Envi..?" the Devil gasped a little "Oh, Envi! Good morning." He looked like he was pleased to see him, just like any other time. "Good morning," Envi replied as his gaze went over the book his Lord had in his hands. "Even if it's...evening," Envi whispered to himself. "Ah. Looks like I took a good nap here!" according to Satanick's happy temper, he didn't seem to be upset by the news.

Envi cleared his throat "Lord Devil, I came to remind you that your friend, Lord Siralos, will arrive soon."  
"Oh! Right. I should-" the Devil tried to get off the hammock but almost fell off it, luckily, Envi was there to catch him. "Careful, sir." The second time his Lord is here and also second almost falls out of this thing. "Ahh..what would I do without you." Sais lord while getting off the hammock and getting on his feet.

Satanick didn't leave the book in the library, instead – he took it with himself. It did catch Envi's attention, but he didn't comment on it. He walked his Lord to the exit of the castle to be ready to meet the guest.

"I had such a delightful dream ohh~ you can't believe how good it was!" Satanick cheerfully said while watching his dear friend take a sip of his tea. "Doing stuff with my useless creation again? You sure do look like you accepted the fact that you've fallen for him." He chuckled. "No! It's not about him at all!" Satanick had a very light blush in his cheeks, but it looked like he was as surprised as Siralos from the knowledge that it didn't involve him. "Oh? What is it then?~" Satanick's reaction intrigued his friend. "My castle's hall had an enormous canvas on the walls with all of my 10, loyal subordinates on them. And I remember seeing several fascinating works that had me in them. One of them in my bedroom. I can't recall what exactly they looked like, but either way, this dream made me notice how empty the walls of my castle are." Satanick stopped to take a sip of his tea too. He noticed that compared to his cup – Siralos's was almost empty. It made him think that he was talking for a very long time, even if it didn't feel like it. Siralos noticed the way those deep-purple eyes were staring at his cup. "The tea was delicious." He cleared his throat and adjusted his red glasses. "You plan to search for someone who could make your walls shine?" he asked with a small grin on his face. "Yes! I was wondering if you knew any local arti-"  
"We don't have any." Siralos interrupted him.  
"Really?" This made Satanick's chuckle, there's no way this couldn't be a joke.  
"Yes, Being an artist in our worlds is considered...a useless skill. At least until now, everyone managed to survive without it. If you want to find an artist – go on and seek. Be careful if you'll have to deal with angels. These are demon's greatest enemies, after all." The god tore his eyes off the Devil. Satanick took several sips of his tea as his mood decreased while listening to his friend. "Oh, don't tell me...I might need to look for someone in the human world?...Who in the world would be mad enough to agree to that?.." he spoke in an upset tone. The god shrugged. Satanick sighed, staring at his also empty cup.

Satanick returned with two filled cups and placed one of them in front of his friend, shortly after taking a seat near him and taking a sip. Heavily sighing, he watched Siralos also take one. They made eye contact and gazed at each other for a short while, "Thank you," Los was grateful for the tea. "No, thank you for listening. Though... I believed that you knew a few of them and could suggest someone." He crossed his arms. "Well, I told you everything I knew," Los said as he finished his tea. Satanick stared at his empty cup in confusion. How did he drink all of this out in no time? He then looked up at his friend, who was now getting up and chuckling. "Tasty." (this reminds me of those memes that British ppl refuse to drink water but seasoned water is Gucci) "Where are you going?" Satanick looks a little upset, "Oh! I thought we were done."  
"...Actually...maybe we were." He also stood up, "I'll lead you out." It makes Los smile a little, he nods as a 'thank you,'

“Tell me if you'll find someone, I’m curious how it will turn out,” The Devil watched his friend vanish as he spoke. Well, now he had to think if it was necessary because Siralos was right, everyone managed to survive without that....but what if we _did_ have artists?

...Our worlds are so different from humans. He thought – **what if he did drag a human into this? So many new sights would be seen, impressions made, creations met. They have none of this in their world!** He thought."Yesss!~~" Maybe Satanick wasn't a fan of the idea of bringing a human in there, but now he felt like it would be an awesome decision. It would be fun to watch them react to everything like a child, wouldn't it be? Now he only needed to figure out how to make it come true.


	2. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satanick puts 'finding someone' as his top priority, which leads to some little unpleasant situations.

Satanick had the right feeling about it. He didn't care how much time would be needed to find someone, because he believed that one day it would happen. He spent a week attempting to find someone from the worlds he has been in at least once. Unfortunately, nobody got found. But that didn't let Satanick's spirits down – in fact, he was more passionate about working with a human than another demon, an angel, a god, or an animal!  
︿  
Satanick sat at his table, gazing with a carefree smile at the bright, bloody-red roses, which were located right in front of all the files, papers, and books. Satanick often caught himself daydreaming about how everything will turn out like. His mind was full of nothing but it: how the human he'll meet will look like, what the art will look like, where the art will be, and such. He was so obsessed with his ideas that nothing mattered to him that much anymore, which made him lose track of time, sleep less, eat less and forget about his surroundings, as if he took a day....several days off from his duties, perhaps an entire vacation. Of course, it didn't make the castle fall apart or anything, but staying in for so long was no good.  
Envi, being his first, most loyal subordinate, did his best to take care of him while he was this way. Satanick never mentioned why he, almost out of nowhere, became this way, since he was always a very responsible and dependable man, that now pretended like he didn't need to do anything. Of course, it did leave Envi wondering what happened. Was he and Ivlis going to have another kid and he's now imagining his little family expand? Did he fall in love again? Ivlis in general? What is it? He couldn't do anything but wonder, since his Lord's personal life was none of his business, despite them being quite close. What he believed into was that he'd find out soon. Very soon. His gut told him so.  
︿  
︿  
Two weeks passed since his last meetup with Siralos. It felt way less...like..two days instead? Satanick lost track of time being busy looking for a way to get into the Human World since he was forbidden from visiting this place ever since the loss of his dear friend. He felt like doing it himself, not sending someone else. He never lost hope. There's no way he couldn't get in there, right? Right. At least he believed so.  
His patience and hard work pays off! Finally! Tomorrow he'll be able to get into a world he so longed to get into. Maybe Satanick did lose track of time but his anticipation made it feel like forever. He felt so relieved and excited about it.  
When he felt a presence behind him, he tilted his head, just to see his dedicated subordinate Envi, standing right behind him, a little closer to his right. Satanick calmly sighed with a happy note in it. "Hello." He calmly spoke, chuckling a little. "Lord devil..." Envi spoke, sighing heavily. "What's the matter, Envi?" Satanick gestured at a chair next to him as he spoke. He had no idea why he could be this way out of a sudden. Yesterday he was just fine! "You ignored me, the entire castle, and your surroundings for 8 days...Others started to get alert already on 5th day. May you explain what happened, please? The last time this happened was because of...him, but you were drowning in sadness, not just doing a certain thing and forgetting about all the duties you need to do." Envi replied as he took a seat in a luxurious chair.  
What? Eight days? I thought just a handful passed! Not more than a week...  
These news were unexpected. He wasn't sure what to do, besides the fact that he knew he needed to get some work done, and then he could catch back to finding a human since he's halfway there. "Geez! I lost track of time. Hahaha~" Maybe the devil was surprised, he was still happy about the fact that now he could return to the Human World, even if for a limited time.  
Envi didn't seem to be pleased with such an answer. What happened bugged him, since this was a first, but he didn't dare to lean into not his business. Maybe if Satanick didn't mention it, he doesn't want to talk about it? His thoughts were the loudest things Envi could hear in the room.  
"I'm trying to find someone." Satanick breaks the silence.  
"Huh?" Envi lifts his head and his gaze meets Nick's. "Another subordinate...friend...partner.....? Who?" he muttered it out. "Neither. You'll find out veeeery sooooon~" Satanick playfully spoke. Looks like this man was in a good mood. It was the only thing that made Envi feel relieved. At least he's not sad. Hopefully.  
The Devil had not just Envi's attention, but also curiosity, which he was struggling to fight off. Putting 'finding someone' as a top priority was something his Lord never did before, it felt weird....wait, there's no way he's trying to find him a friend, right?  
"Won't give even the slightest hint on who that can be?" no, curiosity, stop right there.  
"Nope!~ If I do, that will ruin everything! Even if it's not a gift for you but me~" this reply left Envi without answers but what he was sure about was that he looked just fine. 'I should make him lunch' Envi thought. "Fine. Anything specific for lunch?"  
"It's lunchtime? Hmm...i'm not hungry yet~, but I wouldn't mind some ice cream right now." The Devil spoke in his usual manner. "Yes, sir." Envi went out to get some. They always had Satanick's fave taste.  
︿  
︿︿︿  
︿  
"Mmm...~" Satanick was very pleased with this meal. It made him feel refreshed and light-headed. He looked up at Envi and slightly turned the spoon into his direction "Want some?" he asks.  
Envi wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't agree to the offer. A second later he got rid of his thoughts and bent over a bit, opening his mouth as he moved the locks of his hair out of his face. Satanick pushed the spoon full of tasty ice scream into his subordinate's mouth. Simply put - fed him. The Goat Demon pulled back and stood, swallowing the delicious dessert his Lord decided to share with him. He nodded as a 'thank you' and turned on his glossy, black dress shoes as he felt someone grab him by his arm. He tilted his head in Satanick's direction. "Stay. You said that I ignored you for quite a while, didn't I? I know you missed me~ Let's share some time." Satanick knew his No.1 quite well, but most importantly, he knew that Envi is somewhat attention-seeking, despite him trying to hide and deny it. He didn't usually care much for his subordinates but his mood affected him today. In a good way. "I'm sorry... I have a lot of work I must do." He wasn't lying, a lot of work got thrown onto his back, because of Satanick's 'absence'.  
Satanick didn't loosen the grip on his arm, instead he pulled him a little closer. "You're staying. Take a seat." He pulled his hand back and took another bite of his dessert. Envi sighed and did as he was told, even if he knew that he had too much work to do and in his situation breaks were unacceptable. He decided to enjoy the moment instead since he doesn't remember the last time they spent quality time together.

  
They both were stressed out. This would be a good way to relax, wouldn't it be? Doing something not work-related, procrastinating a little, a break...


End file.
